discussanythingfandomcom-20200213-history
An Interview with Dick Tator
Where do you see yourself in the future, regarding family, employment, and life in general? I hope to retire early, that's why I am completely against credit and advocate savings. I like the idea of owning a large portion of land, and having a really large lake stocked with fish. I want it to come all the way up to my back deck so when I am old, I can just wheel my chair out their and fish without having to leave my house. I want an old wood barrel on my deck full of peanuts! Mmm.. the simple life. I hope to be self sufficient for the most part. Well water, make my own electricity, grow much of my own food. I am also interested in building a spiral pump on the creek to bring water to the barn and also attach a generator to it to help provide electricity. But don't get me wrong. I am a completely modern person. I love being NEAR a big city. I like being in the middle of nowhere, but when you turn the bend you are in the middle of a massive metropolis. My little oasis in a modern world. As for family, I am currently married. I have two kids with me ex and hope to have custody of them someday, and I also hope to have more kids with my current wife. I've always wanted a large family. I hope to have several grandkids come to the property and climb the fruit trees, ride 4-wheelers, and fish when I am old. How did you first discover Discuss Anything? Were you a member of The Other DA before joining ours? Yes, I was a member of the 'other DA'. I came to Discuss Anything because I heard that the moderators were overly sensitive and I wanted to see how long it would be before I was banned. All and all, I really enjoy the place and I think most everyone there is a good person, even the ones I disagree with. What branch of the military did you serve in? And from when to when? Army 2002 to 2006. Tell us a little bit about the time you spent in Iraq. Did you participate in combat personally? I was Patriot. My unit had the first successful SCUD engagement in OIF. In that sense, yes, I participated in combat personally. But for the most part I just played PS2 and didn't get to take a shower for 2 months. I was only overseas for 3 months, they didn't need my job there that long. Iraq had no Air Force and we destroyed all their missiles. Feel free to surrender as much or as little of the following information as you like: education, sexual preference, height, weight, relationship status, religious or spiritual beliefs, and greatest fear in life. Some college, straight, about 5ft8, 210, married, apathetic, police/jail/restricted freedom. Wherever you go, you seem to be a magnet for controversy. Could you briefly summarize, in your own words, what it is about you people find so controversial? And do you make an effort to be outrageous or shocking, or are you just 'being yourself?' I say things people are thinking but won't say. People are intimidated by that. I don't really make an effort. I'm just me being me. People that get to know me, though, know that there is much more to me. I'm one of the most loyal and honest people in the world. And also quite caring. Think of what I do as 'tough love'. For those of us too slow to keep up with such things, what forum are you the discussion leader of? And how did you get this gig? Political Forum. I submitted my name and I think there was a vote. You have to admit, love me or hate me, I get the discussion going. That is what makes a great discussion leader in my opinion. We have several great DLs on DA. I have to say it's one of the better forums I've been to. Are you registered to vote? Do you belong to a political party? In the years you have been old enough to vote, who did you vote for in the U.S. presidential elections, in order of earliest election to most recent? Yes, but I need to re-register as I recently moved to a new district. I am a Libertarian. I turned 18 in 2000. I've voted for Harry Browne, Micheal Badnarik, and Bob Barr. Badnarik is by far my favorite candidate so far. I would be willing to vote for Republican Ron Paul if he is given the nomination. What kind of threads on DA do you enjoy reading or participating in? And which ones do avoid, if any? I really enjoy the political ones. I don't know if there is a real theme to the ones I click on or avoid. I tend to stay away from certain ones that are really personal or sad. I have a way of hurting people's feelings even if I didn't mean to. I try to avoid being a COMPLETE asshole. It's one thing to attack someones ideas or opinions, but some things are best left alone. Are there any members of DA you have on ignore? Have there been users in the past you put on ignore? Brian is the only user I have ever put on ignore. He went through this big 'put words in other people's mouth' phase and that annoys the shit out of me. You can't have a real conversation with people like that, let alone a debate. You seem much less reluctant than most to spar verbally with your fellow DA'ers. Would you say you feel energized by conflict or drained by it? ''' Energized. I love it. I think I have spared with everyone on DA. I don't pick and choose. I can tell you that you're a moron in one thread and a genius in another. I have thanked nearly everyone on the board. I don't pick people I refuse to thank or something like that. I think everyone there is a good person, for the most part. Just some of them are more misguided than others. '''Who are the 3 dumbest posters on DA? I don't know if anyone there is truly dumb... maybe just a little misguided. If you could fight any DA member in a cage, who would it be? And assuming you knew you could get away with it, would you object to cheating via a smuggled pair of brass knuckles? Can you really cheat in a fight? There isn't anyone on DA that I would want to harm. I wouldn't mind wrestling with a few of them all in good fun, though. How many 5 year olds could you beat up at once? 80 year olds? I avoided this thread. :) Now, for some morality questions! Assuming there would be no legal repercussions, no one would every find out about it other than you and the victim, and fear of revenge was a non-issue, would you kick a nun's teeth in for $ 1,000,000? No. Harming someone for money is wrong. However, doing something degrading to myself I have no problem with. Would I blow a priest for a million dollars? Sure. I could buy a lot of mouthwash and still have money left over. How much money would it take—ball park estimate—for you to punch a one month old infant in the stomach as hard as you could? As in the scenario above, you are guaranteed to get away with it and know for a fact the baby won't die, but may be seriously disabled for the rest of its life. As I said above, I wouldn't. Rank these deeds in order of least evil to most evil: rape, torture, murder, theft, assault, zoophilia, consensual pedophilia, corporate embezzling in the vein of Bernie Madoff, lying, and kidnapping-brainwashing. Wow! Hmm.... lying theft embezzling zoophilia assault consensual pedophilia kidnapping and reprogramming rape murder torture What about RedRain leads you to believe the poor child has been a victim of sexual assault? Is it something in his eyes? He is overly sensitive and uptight. That leads me to believe he was either abuses as a child or abused in the sense that EVERYTHING he did was wrong. I can see him being punished as a child for waking up with morning wood, his mother beating the shit out him telling him he is having evil thoughts. As long as you have everyone's attention, is there anything else you would like to share at this time? If any of you are ever around my area, drop by and I will make you a good home cooked meal. I love to cook and try to be the best host possible. :)\ What is the trait you most deplore in yourself? Physical: I wish I wasn't 27 and balding! Mentally: I sometimes have mood issues. :) Which living person do you most admire? Michael Badnarik What is your greatest extravagance? I don't know... My entertainment system which includes internet, DirectTV DVR, 50inch plasma, Xbox 360, and Wii... What is the quality you most like in a man? I am not gay. I'm sorry. When and where were you happiest? I really enjoyed some of the times I had at AIT during weekend pass. After AIT, everyone kinda did their own thing and drifted. Many of us were assigned to different units. Which words or phrases do you most overuse? IRL: "I'm tired" Online: lol or :p What is the quality you most like in a woman? My penis! lol, jk jk! I like a woman who is independent. Someone who is strong and can voice their opinion. I don't want a Mrs. Cleaver, but I don't want a nasty bitch, either. I want a woman willing to work outside the home and inside the home, just as I am. Spitting chores is always good. I cook and my wife does the laundry for example. I like a women who is good with money. I like a woman who is humble but not a tool. Being a bitch annoys me, but being a lapdog annoys me, too. It's really hard to explain. I guess I just don't want someone who's going to go along with everything I say. I don't want her to be a bitch about it, but I like her input and opinion on things. And making a few decisions herself is never a bad thing. All too often, I think women nowadays fall on the extremes. I want someone in the middle and am glad I found her! :) What is your most treasured possession? I don't know if I really treasure ANY of my possessions... I really like some of them... my laptop for example. But I don't treasure it. I'm just going to replace it next year anyways.... What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery? Being in a state of captivity. What do you most value in your friends? Loyalty. How would you like to die? In combat. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? I'd like to be a bit taller. d If you could change one thing about your family, what would it be? I wish they weren't complete idiots. Why do I have to be the smart one of the bunch? And now for your last words. Make the most of them imo Last time you felt important: When I got a letter from Sen. Alexander's office and it wasn't a mass mailed standard reply. I happen to know one of the people that works in his Jackson, TN offices. Last time you envied someone: I don't think I really envy people. Usually, I pity people. It could be because they make stupid decisions with money and are in debt (even though they make more money than me) or it could be because they put everything before their friends and family... Last time you wished you were dead: It would be awfully selfish of me to wish I were dead. That would deprive the world of the on great redeeming factor it has: Me! Last song you listened to: Whatever was playing on Pandora. I had it on the Anti-Flag station, to it was something similar to them. Last time you woke up not knowing where you were: Never. Last time you wore all black: I never wear all black. I'm not a fag. Last time you skipped a meal: I usually don't eat breakfast, even though I generally wake up to fix breakfast for the wife. Last five books you read: Last 5? Wow! I've read so many.. And generally I read several at once... I can name a few that really stuck out in my mind... Shroud of the Twacker was a great one! As was Infamous Scribblers. Last movie you saw in the theater: God, I don't even remember! I used to go quite often, but then I started working nights, usually around 84 hours per week.. I just kinda stopped going. And now I have Nexflix so I have even LESS of a reason to go... I remember that I went on my wedding night with a bunch of the wife and my friends. (Yes, our wedding night... we're dorks) I don't remember what we saw, though... :( Last time you broke the law: I have classified materials in my home. Does that count? Last magazine you subscribed to: MAD Magazine. :) Last country you visited: Canada, but it's much harder to do now without a passport. Last time you felt out of place: Generally always. People are stupid and I don't fit in. Last fight you were in, both physical and verbal: I don't physically fight. We used to mess around and wrestle in the Army, but that was just rough housing. Verbal? Does Debateanything count? ;) Last time you slammed: I slam at ping pong. Balls coming in, and I hit it hard and low. Easy point! :p Last meal you ate: Last night I didn't feel like cooking or going out so I had a small frozen pizza and a left over fried chicken breast. :) As for the last REAL meal I ate, I would have to be the ribs and shrimp I ordered at Legend's in Pulaski, TN. They consistently serve the best ribs I've ever had in my life. :) Last video game you played: I played some Modern Warfare 2 last night. I also play Ikariam.com a lot. Does that count? ' Last time you said "I Love you":' About 10 minutes ago to the wife. ' Last time you gave money away:' It's been a few weeks. I always give to St. Jude. :) ' Last time you were arrested:' 2006: I eventually had 3 felonies dismissed in the State of Texas! :D ' Last time you were inspired:' I'm always inspired, I'm just too lazy to follow through. ' Last time you were stole:' I don't steal. ' Last time you apologized:' I generally don't say I'm sorry. I stand by the things I say. ' Last time you felt uncomfortable:' Generally around poor people. I am by no means rich, but it's the general mentality of the lower class that makes me uncomfortable. ' Last time you got ripped off:' When I was 18 and just moved out on my own, I called one of those numbers offering a free trial of a product. I think it was a diet pill. I was overweight and losing to join the Army. Of course, it signed me up for several other offers and they didn't just send me one free bottle, but 4, 3 of which I was expected to pay for. I sent them all right back to them and was luckily able to cancel everything and not lose a dime. It gave me a valuable lesson, though. :) ' Last time you got hurt:' Physically, doing 30-60s a couple of months ago, I aggravated my old shin splints. I could barely walk for days. lol Emotionally, I dislike when I go out of my way to be a proper host for my sister-in-law whenever she visits but I still get nothing but disrespect. She's about this close to meeting the REAL Dick Tator. The only reason she hasn't yet is because she's my wife's twin sister. But the wife has warned her... I am a complete asshole bastard who won't pull punches and can have her near suicidal with a single sentence if I wanted. ' Last time YouTube video you watched:' I watch youtube videos all the time! :) ' Last time you were proud of yourself:' I'm always proud of myself. But a recent moment that stands out was getting that ping pong table put together the other day. That thing was a bitch to get together! lol ' Last time you thought about giving up:' Dealing with Child Services in Vermont with regards to getting my children out of an abusive and neglectful situation. They are worthless and don't care about protecting children. ' Last thing that changed your life:' When I got married. That was a big change. ' Last piece of clothing you bought:' Probably a pair of jeans... ' Last time you failed:' I don't dwell on past failures. I don't see them as such, merely learning experiences. And if you learn, then you really won. :) ' Last time you entered a contest:' I always call the lottery the stupid tax, but I pay the tax it on occasion. It's kinda like a contest, one which I know I won't win. :) ' Last good tip someone gave you:' "Finger my ass while I ride you" ' Last time you were prescribed drugs:' Probably perks in the Army when I hurt my shoulder in 2004. I didn't like them. They fucked me up pretty badly! lol. Still have shoulder pain, though... :( ' Last time you went to church:' I dunno... maybe 20 months ago. The wife made me. We broke her of that pointless activity, though. :) ' Last time you put on a suit:' Dec. when I went to the Pentagon. ' Last time you felt perfectly comfortable:' Right now. I'm taking a shit while typing this. :) ' Last time you gave up:' I never give up. I just wait. ' Last time you felt like killing someone:' Daily for 4 years. And always the same person, interestingly enough. :) ' Last time you wore all white:' Why would someone do that? See Also * A List of Exclusive Interviews with the Discuss Anything Community External Links * Dick Tator's DA Profile